


something borrowed

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, Other, Wedding Rings, Weddings, hadrian is a walnut, hadrian is an alright dad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: kids in love and parents who love them





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966309) by [thunder_rolled_a_six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six). 

> i've been working on this since gencon, shout out to finally finishing something

Rosana laughed softly to herself as Benjamin haltingly told her of the “game” he and Blue J had played with the oni children earlier in the week. It was a slow telling as he kept stuttering over his words and trying to hide the growing flush on his face. Once he’d ended the story and began to instead make excuses about how it was really just a joke and wasn’t really a real wedding, Rosana began to formulate a plan. She reached over the table to take one of his hands in her own. The explanations petered off and he looked at her, confusion evident on his face.

“Benjamin, my child. My beautiful boy. When you were a child, your father and I were overwhelmed with joy and love for you and with all the things you could and would be. We did consider the fact that one day you might wish to marry, as we did. In such, we began to build you a wedding chest. It’s a tradition both our parents once did for us as well, though I’m afraid it fell off in the more recent years after everything. It was mostly filled with some of your childhood clothing, some toys which you loved dearly. Somethings for if you chose to start a home and family of your own. There were a few religious icons as well, but knowing what we know now, I feel no loss for those.” She paused, a wistful look in her eye as she thought back on the small, handmade chest she’d begun assembling herself once upon a time as her newly-born child law sleeping on their bed. Oh hadrian clumsily forging the iron bands to hold it.

Benjamin looked at her expectantly, though, so she shook herself out of the past. “All of this to say that I wish I still had that chest for you today.”

“Mom, it’s okay. I know things were bad. I’m just glad I have you guys still. You don’t have to apologize. Besides, it wasn’t even a real wedding it was-”

“I’m not looking to lay blame, sweet boy. Only wish I had more than blessings to give you, regardless of whether or not you claim that ceremony as your own. You’ve grown into a fine young man, and I’m proud of you, whatever path in life you forge for yourself.”

She stood up and leaned over to tuck away some fly-away curls behind his ears. Within a few years, he would tower over her, possibly over his father. Rosana wasn’t so detached or naïve to wonder when he’d gotten so old, but it did strike her; the rapidity of her son going from a bright faced toddler coming in with fish scarcely bigger than minnows, waiting for her to “ooh” and “ah” over his catch to a serious young man tightly bundled against the cold as they fled. First from Ordenna and then the End. And now he sat a man in her kitchen, twisting his fingers nervously, married-yet-not, searching for approval. Time stretched before and behind them in such a way that she wondered at how life looked in the spring of this world of theirs.

“Thanks Mom. I...I love you, y’know?”

“I love you too. Now I have duties to attend to, and you have lessons to review.”

He made a face and reverted back to the boy she knew well. “I’m an adult, Mom, you can’t just say ‘go do your homework.’”

Rosana quirked a dangerous brow at him and he hastily amended his statement. “I mean like, technically, I’ll just go do it whenever right? Plus I think Sunder needs me to go do stuff for her?”

“I’m sure. Don’t forget: A sword-”

“-is only so sharp as its wielder makes it. I’m going, I’m going!”

\---

“What do you mean Benjamin got married? He got married and we weren’t even there?”

Rosana paused as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head. “You come home telling me a dragon nearly ate you, and your concern is that Benjamin without our presence?”

Hadrian looked at her incredulously, as if he couldn’t imagine his priorities being in any other order. She loved her husband, but truly, the man still managed to baffle her occasionally. “Well...yeah? Weddings are a big deal and I would’ve liked to have been there? It wasn’t even properly officiated or anything like that. Were the traditions fulfilled or-”

“Hadrian.” Rosana took him firmly by the hand and sat him on the bed, looking him in the eyes. “It was a ceremony put on by the children and in good fun with the same amount of care as ours. Whether or not one of the Jacklets or a prelate of a broken church, if that’s what he chose, is that any less holy or sacred.”

He sighed, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth across the back of her hand. “Of course not. That’s not what I’m trying to say. But I wish he would’ve told us.”

“Us, or you, my love? Because he did tell me.”

“Yes. No. I don’t know? I wanted to be there if he ever decided to wed.”

“Do you think I didn’t also wish for such a thing? That I wouldn’t want to see a joyous moment after years of nothing but death and funerals? But part of life will always be us, missing things, because life is unfair and moves around us. You especially should know that.”  
“That’s exactly _why_ I’m upset!” Hadrian leaned into her side, growing seemingly weary, as if his years had caught up with him in that moment. “I missed everything important in our son’s life. I missed birthdays and Sun Days and fishing trips and broken bones and lost teeth and growth spurts. I fell into a sword for a decade and came back to find my little boy a grown man. He’s a talented wizard with friends and love and a life I had no part in. There’s only so many camping trips I can take him on, and none of those will ever make up for any of that time. I had hoped that I could at least witness _this_ moment. And this is just another drop of water in an already overflowing cup.”

“Oh, my love.” Rosana wrapped her arms around him. “You can’t carry that weight forever. Yes, we missed you, but there was no score kept. And you still have years of time to spend with him. Don’t think your chances are done because of this.”

“I wish… I know. You’re right. You’re always right.”

“Of course I am.” She pulled away, smiling softly at him. “I love you, but you’re a bit of a walnut.”

Hadrian’s face went from burdened to confused. “I’m _what_.”

Rosana laughed and patted him lightly on the cheek. “A walnut, dear. Now please, can we sleep? You can figure out what life looks like when you engage in the moment as if you’re attempting to move the pebbles from the boulder when you wake up.”

\---

The week passed, and Rosana watched as Hadrian and Benjamin danced around each other, each unsure of how to broach the topic with the other. She considered breaching the divide herself and forcing their heads together, but she restrained herself. Little would be solved by her being the bridge of this and every moment when they didn’t know how to actually communicate. They were alike in that way especially. Instead, she amused herself by tallying how long it took, making herself a spectator of her own house. Hadrian fumbled over himself and Benjamin tried to find the words for a man that he’d only shared a few momentous occasions of his life with. She had said her piece though, and left it to them to do the rest. 

Hella also found the situation hilarious after Rosana told her over drinks. “Eh, families just are like that I think. Rix and Roe have been driving Adaire up the walls these past few weeks being they’re like ‘What do you mean we can’t just steal the fish?’ And she’s trying super hard to tell them why but also like she’s such a hypocrite? God it’s so funny.”

“It’s wonderful how much children challenge us to see the reality of ourselves. It’s always been one of my favorite things about motherhood. Challenging, for certain, but I would trade any of it. “

In response, Hella just shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. “Ehh. I don’t know anything about that. Adaire’s really the one taking care of them, I’m just sort of here. I’m pretty sure Barbello’s doing more than I am for them right now actually.”

“I’m sorry, Hella, I was speaking more in regards to myself, but if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention. Besides, you’ve played the role of guardian for both those two and others for years, it doesn’t make you one thing specifically, it just means your role in others’ lives may vary. Tell me though, how is Adelaide doing in her construction endeavours?”

\---

Benjamin came in early in the morning, bustling past her as she drank her morning coffee, pouring over a book on the theories of medical pattern magic. She marked the page and set the book down. 

“Good morning!”

“Hi mom, sorry, in a rush, can’t talk!”

“What are you looking for?”

“Uhhhhhh,” his voice suddenly sounded muffled, meaning he’d probably shoved some bread in his mouth as he searched. “Wh’r’s on’a th’ b’ sp’ns?”

“Spoon drawer, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

He re-emerged, brandishing a crudely-carved wooden spoon, one of Hadrian’s own if she remembered correctly. “Thanks! Love you, bye!”

“Wait just a moment young man, come back here.”

She could’ve heard his socked feet skid across the polished wood floors as he narrowly avoided crashing into a wall. “Yes?”

“What have you been doing all morning? And what’s going on that you’re in such a big rush?”

“I may have uhhhhhhh turned Blue J’s hand into a weird invisible skeleton hand?”

Rosana pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling the headaches beginning to form around her ears. Echoes of “Rosanna I accidentally burned a hole in the floor with my new holy sword.” “Mom don’t be mad I kind of accidentally sent a fireball through the window.” “Uhhhh, did _I_ break the nice ceramic dishware that was a commencement gift from the Prelate? Maybe?” “Sorry for getting trapped in sword heaven for eight years.” rang through her head. This family and magic. 

“Okay, well, can you fix it?”

“Yeah totally I just- the spoon.” He brandished it half-heartedly. 

“Go, then, and please be careful in the future testing that spellbook. And both of you come back here when you’ve fixed this!” The latter part of her statement had to be yelled to follow Benjamin out the door, but she heard a faint “Okay!” and sank back in her chair in relief. Before she got a moment to really process what exactly had just happened, Hadrian came whistling cheerfully through the door, holding a few baskets of groceries. 

“Where’s Benjamin running off to?”

Rosana rose to help him with the baskets, shaking her head to herself. “Apparently Blue J has a ‘weird invisible skeleton hand’ at the moment. I don’t know why, I don’t really want to know why, either. Oh, you got extra garlic, thank you, I forgot to put that on the list.”

“Yeah of course.” He pecked her on the cheek with a smile. “You always have extra on hand, so I just grabbed more because I figured you might want it.”

“Perfect.” 

They moved around each other in comfortable silence as they put things away where they belonged. It was nice, she thought to herself, this small moment where they got to be alone, just the two of them, doing something so simple. No threats of dragons or marching armies in the near future; even the encroach of the Heat and the Dark was pushed to the back of her mind. It was Rosana and Alexander, like it had been long ago when they were much younger and the world was much simpler. She was drawn from thought by the feeling of arms wrapping around her from behind.

“I can hear the wheels in your head turning.” Hadrian’s voice rumbled against her back. “What’s got you thinking so hard?”

“Oh nothing. Just appreciating the moment. It’s nice.”

“It’s almost like being home, huh?”

“It is.” _I miss it_ went unspoken.

They sat together on the couch, Rosana curled up against her husband as she continued her book, both of them enjoying the coffee and company. Hadrian read over her shoulder a bit, asking questions about what certain bits and pieces meant occasionally. She did her best to answer her questions as she understood it, though with full warning that she was only just beginning to understand the book herself. He assured her he was content just to be sitting with her. She had nearly finished the book by the time he spoke next.

“Hey...Ro

“Mmm?” Rosana tilted her head up to show she was listening, not yet taking her eyes off the page. 

“I’ve been thinking. About Benjamin.” 

_That_ got her full attention. “What about Benjamin?”

“So I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk with him about it. And I’m- you know I ‘m not good at talking.”

“You are you just have convinced yourself otherwise-”

“Yes I know you always tell me. But this specifically, I mean. So I was thinking about what to say. But I don’t really _have_ anything to say. I can do something else though, and I think that might mean a little more. Here, let me get up please.”

Bemused, she leaned her weight off of him, allowing him to get up and disappear upstairs. She could hear Hadrian’s footsteps clomping about in their bedroom above her head and drawers opening and shutting. He searched around for a few minutes before letting out a cry of triumph.

“I found them!” He crowed, holding a leather string above his head as he returned into view. 

“What did you find?”

Instead of responding, he lobbed the string to her and as she caught it, she smiled broadly, realizing exactly what it was he had found. 

“Oh that’s perfect.”

\---

Blue J and Benjamin turned up after lunch, looking exhausted but very much alive. 

“Hands!” Rosana called, and both of them raised both hands, showing four very much visible and fleshy hands. “Okay, good. Benjamin, don’t you ever scare me like that again, good gods.”

“Really ma’am I promise it was okay!” Blue J hurried to Benjamin's defense, all but physically getting in front of him to shield him from any perceived displeasure. “It was an accident and I wasn’t even hurt, it really just felt weird more than anything.”

“Oh Blue J, I’m not _angry_, I was just concerned for your safety, the both of you.” Rosana shook her head gently, smile playing on her lips. “And how many times do I have to tell you, ‘Rosana’ is fine.”

“I know that, and I hear you, but I hate it. I cannot.”

“That’s okay but I want to remind you. Did you eat lunch already?”

“Yeah Blue J caught something and we ate and all that.” Benjamin yawned, not even trying to hide or stifle it. “I’m also dead on my feet though so I was gonna go sleep for a while.”

“That’s an excellent plan.” She turned away to go back further into the house, but stopped as she suddenly remembered what else she wanted to tell him. “Oh! Also your father wanted to speak with you. Don’t make that face it’s nothing bad; he has a gift for you. He’s in the sitting room.”

“Alright. Thanks, mom. Uh, Blue you can hang out out here if you want?”

Rosana noticed Blue J gently squeezing two of Benjamin’s fingers with their own and something in her heart melted at the sight. “We can have some tea while we wait, how does that sound?”

“Yeah that sounds good. Go on, Ben, I’ll be in here.”

“Yeah, okay.”  
Benjamin wandered off towards the sitting room and Rosana went into the kitchen, coming back with two already prepared cups of tea. She handed one to Blue J and said, “Pull up a chair.”

She pulled her own chair up to the entryway of the sitting room, cocking an eyebrow at Blue J and their somewhat scandalized expression. They rose to the challenge though, bringing over their own chair, sitting opposite her. “What are you doing?” They whispered. 

“I want to hear how he does this.”

“Who? Hadrian?” She chose not to remark on the fact he 

“Both of them, really. Now hush.”

Rosana didn’t need to strain to hear what was being said; she doubted Hadrian had ever learned the word “quiet” in his life. 

“So, I know, uh, things have been pretty strange lately.”

“That’s one way to put it, yeah.”

“And that’s my fault, and I’m sorry about all of that. I’m not good at, well, any of this.”

“Yeah I know. It’s okay.”

“I don’t really think it is, but that wasn’t what I wanted to talk about. Your wedding-”

“Dad I-”

“No, no, we don’t need to- your mother and I already spoke about all of that. What I’m trying to do is- Here.” There was the sound of Hadrian getting up and then the faint sound of two small objects clinking together. 

“I don’t- what are these?”

Rosana knew that what Benjamin was holding in his hand were two dark wooden rings, polished from use and gleaming softly in the afternoon sunlight that leaked through the windows. Blue J looked increasingly confused, mirroring what was heard in Benjamin’s voice.

“When your mother and I first got married, we didn’t really have rings. I had the crest from the Creed that I wore and she worked with her hands too much to really warrant wearing one. But the symbology was nice. So I made these. And we wore them, for a while, and then we got real rings later on, but I wanted to keep them, so they sat in the bottom of my scabbard, and whenever I missed home, I’d wear them. So I wanted to give them to you and Blue J. I don’t know if you’ll want to have a re- more traditional ceremony, and even if you don’t that’s fine, but I figured you two could have these until you decide what counts as ‘real enough’ for you.” 

“Dad I can’t- these are _yours_.”

“Eh, if you feel that strongly about it, go ahead and get your own and give them back. If it makes you feel better, it’s a loan. Or an investment, or something, I don’t know. It’s for the both of you though.”

Benjamin sniffled and made some noise along the lines of “Mmhm.” There was a pause, and Rosana took the time to sip at her tea, nodding to herself. Eventually there was a softer, “Okay, I know you’re tired. Go get some rest.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He left the sitting room and had an all too comical double take as he realized the two of them were waiting for him. “What are-”

“We were waiting for you. Go on, get some rest now, the both of you. You’re welcome to stay for dinner later, Blue J.”

“Thanks.”

\---

Nothing more was said on the matter of weddings or rings, but, if Rosana privately smiled to herself anytime she saw the flash of well-worn oak in the animated gestures of her son or his partner, what could be done?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated and i can be found [@frabjousgay](https://twitter.com/frabjousgay) on twitter or [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
